Raising Hope
by 101sakurakiss
Summary: A new family is rising and a new threat along with them. And a shock that will change the lives of everyone in the family and the course of Vongola history. *Warnings: Violence, yaoi, mpreg.* A definition will be posted at the end of every chapter. Vongola 10th generation, Varia, and Basil. Family/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Crime.
1. March 1st-5th, 2009

**Gokudera's P.O.V.**

_** 12 hours ago:**_

_ "Gokudera." Yamamoto whispered moving his lips against mine. "No...Hayato." He put his lips against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards the bed._

_ Ahh...wait." I whispered pushing against his chest. "S-s-stop."_

_ "You don't sound convincing." Yamamoto said kissing down to my neck before biting down._

_ "Ahhhh!" I moaned throwing my head back and clutching onto his shoulders. He laughed and licked at the bite mark before connecting his lips to mine again._

_ "Do you really want me to stop?" he asked pushing me down onto the bed and climbing on top of me. He moved one of his hands down my side and stopped on my thigh. He leaned his face closer to mine his eyes darkening. "If so, you might want to stop me now, I don't know if I'll be able to later."_

_ "S-shut u-up." I whimpered. I knew I should be refusing but I couldn't remember why. "A-ahhh."_

_ "Hayato..." he said connecting his lips to mine once me before I succumbed to pure bliss._

* * *

_**Present:**_

I was blushing like mad; I knew I was too. Here I was lying in bed next to Yamamoto. And might I add I was lying next to a very **naked** Yamamoto. I tried to sit up but immediately stopped when pain shot through my entire body. I let out a gasp and collapsed back onto the bed. Yamamoto stirred and sat up looking at me a blush crossing his face.

"Oh God." he whispered looking at me. I frowned and narrowed his eyes. Oh God? Really at a time like this that is all he has to say? "Gokudera are you alright?" He truly did look worried and that pissed me off big time.

"Alright? You want to know if I'm alright?" I said slowly. "What the fuck does it look like?!"

"G-Gokudera calm down." Yamamoto said throwing his hands up in defense. Like I could hit him right now anyways...even though I really wanted too. "I was just worried. It's not like I've ever done this before either."

"Then why did you?!" I yelled wincing as I tried to move again. "Thought you'd try it out on me first?"

"N-no!" Yamamoto said flinching. "I would never do that to you! Really! And besides it's not like you didn't have anything to do with it. You kissed me first remember?"

"No I don't." I lied bluntly. So what if I kissed him first, it was to teach him a lesson. "And how does that get us to the fact that we did it?"

"I told you to stop me." Yamamoto cried out. "And you didn't. So I'm sorry but you can't just blame this on me."

"I'm not!" I yelled out in frustration. Ok maybe I was but that's not my fault. "I only kissed you to teach you a lesson. You wouldn't let up about me not finding a girlfriend. You kept asking why. I didn't know how to explain it so I just showed you why. I thought you would hate me and leave me alone."

"I couldn't hate you." Yamamoto said quietly. "Besides, obviously I don't mind, but I don't know why you didn't just say it to begin with."

"That still doesn't explain why you slept with me?" I whispered wincing again as I picked my clothes up off the floor. I needed to get back to my room and I needed a shower. A very long hot one.

"I told you last night." Yamamoto said grabbing my hand. "I told you I loved you. And I still do love you. Please, I know what we did last night...we shouldn't have. I get that. But please let me be with you I promise to take care of you and everything. I do love you, I always have. Maybe I am rushing things but let me make it up to you."

"What?!" I said turning towards him. His faces was inches from mine and he had a serious expression on his face, one that was rarely ever seen, even in a fight.

"Gokudera." he said looking me in the eye. "Will you please go out with me? I promise to love you and be kind to you and I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Shut up." I interrupted him. "Look fine I'll go out with you but on one condition. You never promise you won't hurt me, ever!"

"Huh?" he said looking taken back before breaking into a huge grin. "Alright I won't! Thank you Gokudera thank you so much. I really do love you. And what we did last night...it wasn't a mistake that I do know."

"Don't speak of last night to anyone!" I hissed. "I know I probably didn't have to tell you that but just in case don't. You don't have any idea how bad this would be if it got out."

"I think I have an idea." Yamamoto said kissing me gently.

"W-whatever." I blushed pulling back. "Now if you don't mind I' m going back to my room I need a shower before Juudaime sees me."

"Awww." Yamamoto pouted before smiling. "Ok I just remembered Squalo wanted to spar with me sometime today to."

"Then don't keep him waiting." I said shaking my head at how quickly this turned into a normal conversation. "He gets so loud when he's impatient."

"Haha yeah but he can be so funny." Yamamoto laughed watching me get dressed before going quiet. "Hey Gokudera...you never said it back you know."

"What?" I said looking at him from the door.

"Last night I told you I loved you and I told you this morning too." Yamamoto said standing up and putting his pants on. "But you never once said it back to me."

"Oh that..." I said pausing with my hand on the door handle. "Well..."

"You don't have to say it right now." Yamamoto continued smiling at me. "I know you do, but I also know you don't like saying your feelings out loud. But I swear I will get you to say you love me."

"W-what?!" I said blushing as I turned to him. "What the hell are you talking about?!" I said as he came up to me and put his hands on either side of my head.

"I love you." he whispered cupping my checks and kissing me. I closed me eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and smiled. "You better hurry, you don't want to keep Tsuna waiting." He opened the door and I rushed out and looked at him. He smiled and shut the door. I brought the back of my hand up to my lips. I didn't know if I was ready for this or not. My body was aching all over and it hurt to walk. I pulled out my phone and gasped, it was already 12:30, I was so late the boss asked to see me at noon!

"Shit!" I yelled taking off down the hall to my room despite the pain. This is not going to be easy is it?

* * *

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

I bolted up in bed and looked around. Before gulping at the figure lying next to me. Black hair and pale skin was sticking out under the covers. I felt a blush rise over my check as I lifted the blankets to look at myself.

"EEEEKKKKK!" I screamed. Why was I naked? And why is Hibari sleeping next to me...naked?!

Hibari opened his eyes and looked up at me. I let out another shriek and feel out of the bed pulling the covers down with me. I landed with a loud thunk on the cold, hard wooden floor.

"Ouch." I hissed from the impact and the jolt of pain that went through me the moment I moved.

"What the hell are you making so much noise for?" Hibari asked coldly sitting up before pausing and looking around. "What the..."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." I cried before stopping. Wait what am I sorry for? I didn't do anything. I don't even know what's going on. "I don't know what happened." Please God, please don't let him bite me to death.

"You don't know what happened?" Hibari growled narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well yes...wait." I said leaning forward before letting out a moan. Oh man my back was killing me. "So...that wasn't a dream?"

Hibari smirked. "And why would you be dreaming something like that?" He asked standing up and scooping me up and laying me down gently on the bed and before lying down beside me.

"I-I wasn't." I stammered. "Great I've really screwed that up."

"I still don't get it." Hibari said turning around. "Do you regret it or don't you?"

"W-well no." I said sitting and grabbing his arm and leaned over trying to see his face. "I didn't mean it that way. I really do remember everything that happened. I'm just surprised that you haven't left yet."

"You thought I meant a one night stand." Hibari said moving quickly. The next thing I knew was that I was lying flat on my back with Hibari on top of me. He had both of my hands pinned above me and his knees on both sides of my thighs.

"W-what?" I stuttered my facing heating up quickly. "H-Hibari?"

"Listen closely." Hibari said leaning down so that his hot breath tickled my ear sending a shiver down my spin. "I don't do one night stands. And I don't just have sex with random people either."

"B-but why me?" I struggled to say as he slid his lips down my neck.

"Hmmmm?" he hummed sending vibrations through my neck. I let out a quiet moan before blushing more. "Why do you think?" he asked biting down on junction between my neck and shoulder before licking it.

"I-I don..." I didn't know what I was going to say but it was lost to a long moan as Hibari traveled down my chest, his tongue dipping into my navel.

"Hmmmm?" Hibari said with a smirk against my stomach. "Sorry I didn't catch that."

"M-mea, ahhhh, meanie." I barely managed to moan out as his hands began to travel up my inner thighs. "S-stop and...let...me...talk." I said between the sudden attacks on my lips.

"Haha fine." Hibari said out of character. "Talk."

"I know what you said last night." I said trying to get my breathing under control. "But it still doesn't make sense why would you choose me. I always thought you hated me."

"At first I did hate you." Hibari explained laying down on me and resting his head above my heart. "I hated you because of how pathetically weak you were. But then after I somehow got myself in this mafia business and had to work with you I saw a different side of that weakness. I saw strength, and then I saw that weakness as something different. I saw it as love and compassion. You always tried to see the good in people and never wanted to fight if it could be helped. But when someone in the "family" got hurt you would always let out that strength and would always push through."

"After that I thought of you as something I shouldn't just _have_ to protect because I was _supposed_ to." Hibari said stopping for a minute to breath. "But as something I _need_ to protect because I _want_ to."

"Hibari..." I said wrapping my arms gently around his head. "Haha and here I thought I was the only one who felt this." I jumped a little when he suddenly bolted up looking down at me his eyes wide.

"What do you mean "felt this"?" Hibari asked quietly something flashed in his eyes but was gone before I could recognize it.

"I guess you could say that I've always had a..." I stopped trying to think of a way to say what I was thinking. "a crush." Yup that was defiantly lame, now I sounded like a silly school girl.

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari said laying forehead against mine. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"Hibari you sure are being gentle." I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck. "It's nice to see this side of you,"

"You're the only one that will ever see me like this." Hibari said getting off of me. "You might want to hurry though didn't you have a meeting with Gokudera at noon?"

I sat up ignoring the pain it caused to do so and gasped now at the time. I only had 12 minutes before my meeting with Gokudera and it was located on the other end of the building. Plus I still had to get a shower. I don't know how Gokudera would react if I walked into the meeting smelling of sex. Even he would be horrified.

"Hibari can I please use your shower?" I asked looking at him and picking up my shirt and pants off the floor.

"It's Kyoya." Hibari said with a smile and nodded. "Of course, can't have you going around looking like that even if _**I**_ do enjoy it."

I blushed and ran into the bathroom ignoring his laugh. "Great." I mumbled hissing at the stinging the hot water created. "Does this count as us dating now?" I wondered out loud. I quickly rushed through my shower while making sure no evidence of last night remained and quickly dressed. After the meeting I would change into clean clothes, these would have to do for now. I rushed out of the room saying goodbye to Hibari and ran full speed to the meeting room. By the time I got there it was already 10 minutes past noon.

"Sorry...I'm...late..." I said when I opened the door. No one was in there and I let out a sigh of relief. True it was rare for Gokudera to ever be late to a meeting, but I was glad that he wasn't here, I didn't have to worry about being late and keeping him waiting. I sat down behind my desk and laid my head in my arms scratching the back of my neck.

I let out a yawn and started shuffling through paperwork as I waited for Gokudera to show up. This is going to become a very interesting life. I can tell that already.

* * *

**Gokudera's P.O.V.**

"I'm so sorry Juudaime !" I said bowing to him my heart still racing from the run here. "I wasn't paying attention to the time!"

"It's alright Gokudera I was late getting here too." Tsuna laughed waving his hands. "It's fine, I overslept too. Haha I guess that means we might have been working a little too late into the night last night."

"That still is no reason for me to be so late." I said not looking at him. I'm a failure as a right hand man. It's ok for the Juudaime to be late since he's the boss. But as his right hand man it's a disgrace to be an hour late. If only I didn't get caught up in that idiot. I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of him and shook my head. No way don't you dare start thinking about that right now. Actually I don't want to think about that ever.

"Gokudera are you alright?" Tsuna asked sounding concerned. "Come on Gokudera stand up please. Is everything alright you seem out of it?"

I stood up and looked at Juudaime. He looked worried about me but he also looked really tired. We've been working so hard lately. What with that new mafia family coming into play. We've been trying to figure out if it's a family that we can be allies with or a family that may try to cause trouble with us. And on top of all that we catch wind that there are weapons being smuggled into Italy and some of it has been going through our area. We've been working none stop on finding out who's behind it and stopping them from taking it through our territory.

"No Juudaime." I replied with another bow before standing straight and walking up to his desk. "I was just thinking about something. Has there been anything new on the weapon smuggling?"

"No, not really." Tsuna sighed looking through the papers. "We've received nothing new on the matter. I talked to Dino and he said he's been having the same problem but hasn't been able to find a trace of who it could be. He said whoever is behind the smuggling knows what they're doing and they know that we're looking for them."

"Great so that means we're dealing with a pro." I said shaking my head. This job just keeps getting harder and harder. "What about that new family."

"We've been in contact with them." Tsuna replied shrugging. "They said they would like to talk to us and the Chiavarone family. They are willing to strike up an alliance but they have certain conditions that they want us to meet. We don't know what they are and Dino said that we need to be careful how go about this since we don't exactly know what they are after."

"Do you think they may be in on the smuggling?" I asked him. "I mean the smuggling started right after that new family got here. Do they even have a name?"

"They call themselves the Shi Famiglia." he replied frowning. "It's such a strange name."

"Doesn't shi translate as..." I started before stopping. There was no way that was what their name meant no one would a family named that would they?

"Death?" Tsuna asked looking up at me from behind the papers he was reading. "Yes that is the Japanese translation and it sounded like that's where they are from. But what worries me is how they came to get that name. I mean it's odd to see a new family to come up like that which makes me think that they were a mafia family over in Japan. But when I looked them up there was never any records of them which shows that they are new."

"If they are part of the weapon smuggling what will you do?" I asked Tsuna sitting down on the couch looking through some of the papers he gave me. "Especially if you do an alliance with them. That could become a very bad situation for us."

"I know." Tsuna said putting his head down on the desk. Tsuna really didn't know what to do did he? Well then again we haven't had to deal with this kind of stuff before. "We'll just have to be careful. And if we find out that they are connected we'll have to call off the alliance."

"I don't think it'll be that easy Juudaime." I said softly.

"Haha of course not Gokudera." Tsuna laughed suddenly. "It never is. Reborn is on his way back from China. I'll talk to him about it then I'll hold a meeting with all my guardians and take it from there."

"Then why did you need me?" I asked him looking up.

"I want you, Yamamoto, and Chrome to go into town and see if you can find anything strange that might give us a clue as to what is going on." Tsuna said looking out the window. "Don't ask anyone anything and wear normal clothes and act normal. Don't under any circumstances draw attention to yourselves. Do you understand?"

"Yes Juudaime." I said standing up and bowing. "I'll find the other two and we'll leave right away."

"Be back by sunset I don't want you all out past that." Tsuna said nodding that I may go.

"Of course." I said before leaving the room. "Well at least now we're going back to doing something." I turned around the corner heading to the stairs when I found Chrome standing at the top of the stairway looking down. I shook my head and called out to her.

"Chrome." I yelled startling her. She turned to me and bowed smiling. "We have a job."

"We do?" she asked tilting her head. "From Tsuna? What are we doing?"

"First we need to find Yamamoto." I told her looking down the stairs trying to figure out what she was looking at.

"Yamamoto passed me not to long ago. We talked for a little bit then he said he was going outside to practice baseball." Chrome replied still smiling. "He does that a lot."

"Thank you." I said nodding. That's something he would do alright. I just hope he's still there and not to sweaty. "Chrome what were you staring at when I yelled for you?"

"Huh?" she asked looking up at me. Chrome was a really nice girl and I liked her as a friend. She was also very helpful when it came to having to get stuff done. "Oh I was just practicing an illusion. I've been so bored lately that I've been doing simply illusions just to pass time. I'm sorry if I was bothering you."

"No you weren't." I said shrugging, I should have guessed that's what she was doing. "I was just wondering. It has been pretty boring lately not being able to really do anything."

"Well we don't exactly know what to do." Chrome said messing with her eye patch. "After all we haven't been able to find any information on the weapon smuggling and we have to wait for that new family to act before we can. We're kinda in a tight corner right now."

"Did you know the new family's name was Shi?" I asked her. She shook her head her eye going wide.

"No I didn't." she said looking troubled. "Are you sure?"

"Have you heard of them before?" I asked her. "Have you heard about them from Mukuro? "No I haven't." she replied shaking her head. Dang it, if anyone would know she would...or Mukuro but he would've told her wouldn't he? "I've never heard of them. Mukuro might have but I don't know. He wouldn't have told me unless it was important. No it's just that...shoumetsu translates into death. Why would anyone call their family the Death Family?"

"I don't know." I replied opening the door and moving back so she could walk out first before following her and closing it. "But they did and to be honest the name makes me a little nervous. Especially if they want to strike an alliance between us and them."

"It is a little suspicious." she agreed. "Oh look there's Yamamoto." she said pointing before yelling out to him. He was standing in the yard throwing baseballs up and hitting them. He sat a ball down and turned to look at us smiling as he put the bat behind his neck.

"Hey what's up." he said when approached him.

"We have a job." I told him shaking my head. "You're going to have to wash up quickly. We need to dress casually. But hurry we have to be before sundown and that only leaves us with 4 hours by the time we get there. I'll explain after we change."

"So we're not wearing suits?" Chrome asked as we walked back in.

"No we're not allowed to draw attention to ourselves. Meet me at the top of the stairs in 10 minutes." I told them as we left to go to our rooms.

"Got it." they both said walking into their rooms. At least we all were close by to each other. I thought as I walked into my room. Each of our rooms were marked with our symbol that corresponded with our Vongola rings. Mine being a tornado to match my ring. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt and lose blue jeans and quickly slipped into them before adding my usual accessories. I looked in the mirror briefly before walking out of the room itching at the back of my neck.

We all left our rooms at the same time and made our way downstairs and out the door. "Will we be taking the Motorbikes?"

"Yes." I replied opening the garage. "Who are you riding with?"

"No offense but I think I'll ride with Yamamoto." she replied blushing.

"Whatever." I shrugged. I didn't care who she rode with. "Let's go. Yamamoto don't get lost." I said swinging my leg over my bike and starting it before backing out and riding out of the garage and waited by the gates for Yamamoto and Chrome. It didn't take long and we were pulling out of the gates and down into town.

"So Gokudera what exactly are we looking for?" I heard Yamamoto ask through our headset. "You said you'd explain after we got dressed but you didn't."

"We need to figure out if the weapon smuggling and the new mafia family are connected." I explained. "Or see if we can find anything on just the smuggling. But we have to act normal and we can't ask anyone anything about either one. To be honest it would probably be best if we didn't ask anyone anything."

"Why did Tsuna want us to do it?" Chrome asked before squealing a little as we turned. "I don't like these things."

"Don't hold on so tightly." Yamamoto laughed. "You won't fall off."

"All the other guardians are out remember, and this isn't a job to give to the guards." I explained ignoring the last comment.

"Does he think we'll be able to find anything?" Chrome asked sounding confused. "I mean none of us have been able to before why does he think we might be able to now."

"I don't know." I told her before nodding. "We're here so enough of this conversation. We'll park in the plaza and then search the town. Don't forget we have to be back by sunset that gives us 4 hours to do this and get back."

"Got it." Chrome said as we pulled into the plaza and got off the bikes. "Are we splitting up?" "No but in case we get separated." I said looking around.

"Come on we're not gonna get separated." Yamamoto said throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Cheer up Gokudera this is supposed to be a fun day out. No work, no studying, just a relaxing day in town."

Studying? I thought shooting him a confused look.

"We're acting as college students." Yamamoto whispered pulling Chrome in too so she could hear as well. "We got a day off today and we're down here hanging out as three really good school friends." he explained winking. Before continuing in his regular loud and annoying voice. "Where do you want to go Chrome. Any shops that you might be interested in. Didn't you say yesterday that you wanted to looking into getting a new outfit?"

"Yeah I did." Chrome said clapping her hands and began walking. "A new clothing store opened a couple of weeks ago that I really wanted to check out. But I don't think I'll be able to afford any of their stuff but I would still love to see the new styles."

"Sounds good to me." Yamamoto said smiling. "What about you Gokudera sound good to you?"

"Sure." I said pulling out a cigarette. "It's not like I care I was perfectly content with just staying at the dorms and sleeping."

"But then this wouldn't be any fun." Chrome said hooking an arm through mine and Yamamoto's arms.

"Yeah." Yamamoto nodded. "Hey after we go to the clothing store can we go to the sports store? I'm gonna need a new bat soon my old one could give any moment."

"Well if you would quite playing baseball every now and then you wouldn't have that problem." Chrome laughed.

"Yeah and you might actually have to time to study." I said blowing smoke out of my lungs. And looking at him. "Then you might actually seem smart for a change instead of stupid. But then again that's setting my hopes a little too high."

"Ouch Gokudera." Yamamoto laughed. "You're harsh even on a break day. Come one we're here to have fun not talking about school."

"Oh this is it." Chrome said walking into a new looking shop. I rolled my eyes and followed her in after throwing my cigarette into one of the smoking dishes outside and walked in followed by Yamamoto. The store was mostly a girls store and I felt totally out of place and I could tell Yamamoto did too. There weren't all that many guys and the ones that were there were either fathers or husbands but no one that looked our age. Not that meant anything we still looked like high school students then mafia members or college students.

"Oh I am so sorry." Chrome said turning to look at us with an apologetic face. "I didn't know it was a girls store."

"Nah it's fine." Yamamoto shrugged. "We can give you our best opinions on outfits. Isn't that a reason girls always take a guy shopping with them?"

"Really I always thought it was to hold their bags." I mumbled as a group of girls pointed at me and started giggling blushing as they started talking. "What are they laughing at?" I asked quietly to myself.

"They're talking about how cute you are." Chrome said not looking back. "They're daring each other to come talk to you. Oh they decided, someone named Amber is coming."

"Hey." a blonde girl said walking up to us. She had a lot of black makeup around her brown eyes and she had a sickly sweet smile on her face. "What's your name?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked grumbling. Why did I always have to get bothered by girls.

She blinked seeming to be taken back slightly before smiling once again. "I'm just curious I haven't seen a cute boy like you here before."

"I don't make it my job to come a girls clothing store." I said getting annoyed by her loud pitched voice. Chrome had walked over stand by Yamamoto and was covering her mouth her shoulders shaking with laughter. Yamamoto was smiling but he seemed kind of annoyed too.

"Ouch." she laughed causing me to wince at how high pitched she was. "You defiantly aren't the nice type are you?"

"Nice type?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "I don't know you so I don't think I have to be nice to you. What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get a smoothy or catch a movie." she said batting her eyes. I was becoming annoyed very quickly.

"Svitarsi." I said in Italian. We may be in Japan but that didn't mean I had to speak it. "Sei fastidioso."

"W-what?" she asked as I grabbed Chrome and began walking down a random isle full of clothes. "H-hey! What did he say?" she asked her friends loudly.

"Start looking." I told Chrome rubbing my head. "God she was so loud. Worse than Yamamoto."

"She was annoying." Yamamoto agreed his voice tight.

I looked over at him and raise an eyebrow. "What's your problem all of a sudden?"

"Oh nothing." he said smiling. "She was just loud like you said."

"What did you say to her?" Chrome asked pulling a pink shirt off the rack and holding it against her. "What do you think?"

"Pink doesn't look good on you." I said without hesitating. "I suggest you stay with purple and other dark colors. And I told her to screw off and that she was annoying."

"Hmmm purple." Chrome muttered. "Which one was screw off?" she asked holding up a dark purple shirt that had a black vest attached to it with a hood that had black fur around it.

"Cute." I said holding up against her. "Especially with a mini skirt and black leggings with it. Svitarsi means to screw off."

"You're right that would be cute especially with my boots." Chrome said hugging me in thanks. "And that's a handy word I'll have to remember it."

"You're welcome." I said and shrugged. "Just be careful how you say it and who you say it too. That shirt is pretty cheep too."

"It is actually." Chrome nodded. "I'll be careful. Hey I'm gonna go find a skirt and leggings."

"Ok I'm gonna go out for a smoke I'll be back in a minute." I said walking out of the store and pulling out another cigarette.

"I'm gonna have to find something else to handle my stress and give these ups." I said as I lite it and walked into the alley next to it and leaned against the wall. "Before this seriously screws up my health. That perverted doctor said I was lucky no tar had build up in my lungs yet but that if I didn't stop soon that would change."

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes letting my hands drop to my side. I was so tired. We have been working so hard lately. This sucked I wish everything would slow down enough for me to rest. Even if it just slowed down a little bit.

I had just finished my cigarette when Yamamoto and Chrome walked out of the store. "Are you done?"

"Yup!" Chrome said happily. "I even found the skirt."

"Nice." I said pushing myself away from the wall before lowering my voice. "Did you see or hear anything unusual?"

"No." Yamamoto said leaning forward as Chrome shook her head. "Have you?"

"No." I said walking down the sidewalk. "But I honestly don't know what to look for. Everything seems normal, it always does. That's why we can't ever catch them."

"We will Gokudera." Chrome said looking around. "Maybe not right now but we will. We just gotta be patient."

"We don't have forever." I said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"But, Hayato." Yamamoto said pulling the cigarette from my mouth. "We do have time, don't stress out yet." He crushed the cigarette. "We've got time."

"The longer we have to wait the worse this gets for Juudaime." I argued, the longer this held out the more Tsuna's influence as the Tenth Vongola boss decreases amongst the other families.

"Hayato you play the piano right?" Yamamoto asked changing the subject. "I bet you're really good at it."

"I didn't know you played the piano Gokudera!" Chrome said excitedly clapping her hands. I stopped suddenly causing Yamamoto to bump into me and Chrome to bump into him.

"Hayato?" Yamamoto said steadying Chrome. "What's wrong."

"Shh." I said narrowing my eyes. But this time I didn't hear anything.

"Gokudera?" Chrome said whispering. "What is it?"

"Nothing just thought I heard something." I said.

"Hmm I didn't hear anything other than people talking." Yamamoto said starting to list off the things he heard.

"Yamamoto..." I started but he ignored me and continued his rambling. "Takeshi!"

He stopped and smiled. Damn he did that on purpose. "Let's get something to eat I'm starving. And then we can stop by that sports store. Kay?"

"I agree." Chrome said. "I am too, plus we might be able to gather some info."

"What about you Hayato?" Yamamoto asked me.

"I'm not exactly hungry but we can stop as long as you don't take forever we still need to try and gather some information." I said repeating what Chrome said with more emphasis. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about over there?" Chrome said pointing to a small restaurant. "It looks nice."

"Sure." Yamamoto and I said at the same time. I blushed and pulled them across the street.

"Oh look they have a piano." Chrome whispered as we walked in. Her eye was shining as she looked around.

"Welcome." a man with blonde hair said bowing at us. "Please follow me, right this way." He led us to the back of the restaurant and gave us a booth by the window. "Your waiter will be right with you."

"I know, I saw it." I said as we sat down. I scooted over to the window as Yamamoto sat down next to me. Chrome sat across from me. "Order what you want I'll pay for it."

"No I can pay for me." Chrome said still looking around. "This place is really pretty."

"Hello my name is Derek and I'll be you waiter today." a man with long brown hair said walking up. I felt a shiver go down my spin as he looked at me with cold brown eyes. "Can I start you off with some drinks and appetizers?"

"I'll have some sweet tea." Chrome said looking at the menu.

"And I'll have green tea." Yamamoto said looking over at me. "What about you?"

"Just a water." I said not meeting the waiter's eyes.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." he said bowing before turning around and heading to the kitchen.

"He was kind of cute." Chrome said looking up from her menu.

"Really?" Yamamoto asked sounding shocked.

"Haha yes really." Chrome laughed. "But you were too busy looking elsewhere to notice huh?" she said looking at me with a wink. I blushed and looked out the window. She knew, how did she know?

"Relax Gokudera." Chrome laughed. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. I knew you two were gay from back in high school I just never said anything. Though I'll admit I never expected you two to start going out."

"Haha I never thought he'd say yes." Yamamoto said happily scratching the back of his head. "It totally caught me off guard when he said yes."

"When did you ask him out?" she asked leaning forward.

"This morning." Yamamoto replied.

"Really?" Chrome said sounding shocked. "I thought you guys had been dating for awhile now."

"No." I said clutching my head. I was starting to get a migraine.

"Gokudera are you alright?" Chrome asked leaning towards me."You look really pale. I didn't mean anything by any of that. Honestly, I think it's great you two are together."

"It's not that." I muttered and looked up as a I heard a clink against the table. Derek sat my water down in front of me and I looked up accidentally meeting his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked sounding worried, but something else was in his tone and his eyes didn't match his concern.

"I'm fine." I said lowering my gaze back to my water.

"Alright." he said after a slight hesitation. "Then what can I get you all to eat?"

"Ummm." Chrome said giving me worried look.

"Order whatever you want." I told her smiling. The pain had back off some and now was just an annoying pressure at the back of my head.

"Ok." Chrome said. "Can I have the Tempura Udon*?"

"Alright." he said scribbling it down before looking at Yamamoto. "And you?"

"I want the Ten Ju*." Yamamoto said.

"I don't want anything." I replied as he looked at me.

"I'll get these right to you." he said closing his notebook. "Please feel free to order anything should you change your mind." he turned and walked away and back into the kitchen. I took a sip from my glass and closed my eyes. That was a sudden attack I normally don't get them like that I can usually tell when they are about to come on.

"Hayato are you ok?" Yamamoto asked sounding worried.

"Yeah I just had a headache." I told him without opening my eyes. "It's fine now."

"Are you sure?" he asked me not sounding convinced.

"Yes I'm sure." I sighed opening my eyes and glaring at him. "It's gone, I'm fine."

"Alright." he replied smiling.

"Now then let's talk since we have time." I whispered leaning in. "We need to try and figure some stuff out from what we already know."

"What do we know?" Yamamoto asked draping an arm around the booth and my back.

"Well we know the smuggling started around the same time that new family came in." Chrome said leaning in as well. "But isn't that all we know?"

"We also know that no one has been able to catch them yet." I told her. "So we can assume that we're dealing with pros."

"Maybe they're just lucky though." Yamamoto suggested.

"They get lucky way to often then." I argued. "They know what they are doing and they're good at it."

"I think that's it." Chrome said thinking. "But I don't know how those all fit together."

"I don't think they do." Yamamoto said scratching his head. "Honestly I think it's a coincidence. Who ever is doing the smuggling deliberately did it when the new family announced themselves to throw us off. They knew we would suspect the new family immediately. That would give them a clear way to do the smuggling cause we wouldn't be looking for them we would be to busy suspecting the new family."

"That makes sense." Chrome said nodding. "You don't agree Gokudera?"

"It's not that I don't agree..." I said slowly. "But isn't that an obvious answer?"

"Yeah but..." Chrome said stopping as Derek brought out our food.

"Here you go." he said sitting the plates in front of Yamamoto and Chrome. "Have you changed you mind?" he asked me with a smile.

"No." I said glaring at him. This guy was creepy. And defiantly not cute at all.

"Alright." he said bowing and walking away.

"I don't like him." Yamamoto pouted.

"Oh Yamamoto he's just being nice." Chrome laughed. "Don't get worked up about it."

"No I agree." I said. "He is creepy, anyways back on topic."

"It is obvious." Chrome agreed. "But this is the only conclusion that makes any sense at the moment isn't it?"

"I guess so." I said looking back out the window. "It looks like it might rain." I said as gray clouds started covering the sky.

"Yeah it does." Yamamoto said laying his head on my shoulder. "But I like the rain so it's ok with me if it rains." he jumped some when I jerked forward. There was that noise again, it sounded like a high pitch screaming, a scream that sounded in pain, crying for help. And underneath that scream I could hear my name being called over and over again, softly...gently.

"Hayato what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked. I could just barely hear him over the continuous scream.

"Nothing." I whispered. "I need to go to the restroom please excuse me." I put the money on the table. I needed to get out of here. I had to find out who was screaming.

"Alright." Yamamoto said moving so I could get out. I made my way to the restrooms as fast as I could ignoring the looks people gave me. The restrooms were by the exit so instead I just walked out of the restaurant and turned right before I took off running. I needed to find her. She sounded like she was in so much pain, but why was I the only one who could hear her? Why? The rain started coming down now and I could feel my shirt become drenched. The scream was getting louder and louder as I ran. I turned down into an alley way and stopped. A man was standing in front of me with a chain that had a silver crescent pendulum swinging back and forth. His face was covered by a black hood.

"What...?" I said as the pressure in my head got worse. He smiled and began walking towards me. I feel to my knees clutching my head. "What are you doing?!" I cried out as the pain continued flowing through my body. The pain was horrible, my body felt like it was being electrocuted and at the same time it felt like I was on fire. My lungs weren't working and I couldn't breath, it felt like I was drowning. Just as he reached a hand out he froze and looked up before running away.

As the man disappeared so did the pain. I collapsed onto my side and gasped in air getting my lungs to work again.

"Hayato!" Yamamoto yelled dropping to his knees beside me. "Hayato hold on. Chrome call for help." He smoothed my hair back and pulled me up into him, he took his coat off and draped it around me. It wasn't until then that I realized how hard I was shivering. "You're ok we'll get you to Shamal just hold on."

"Tsuna said Hibari and Shamal are on their way." Chrome said dropping down across from Yamamoto. "Gokudera you'll be ok soon."

"Takeshi..." I gasped before surrendering to the blackness that invaded my mind.

* * *

_17 years ago:_

_ "Never stop playing, all right?" the lady said holding my hand in her soft warm hands. "Never forget to have a pure heart...okay?"_

_ …_

_ "It's been five years since it happened." one of the maids said quietly. _

_ I stopped running and leaned against the wall listening to what they were talking about._

_ "Since young Master Hayato's mother died." she continued._

_ "What!?" one of the other maids said turning around. "Master Hayato wasn't Madam's child, then?"_

_ What? I gasped my eyes widening what did she mean by that? Who else could be my mom?_

_ "What are you talking about?" she asked covering her mouth._

_ "He's the child that Master had with that young pianist." the maid explained._

_ "Really?" she said looking shocked. What were they talking about. What pianist? Wait! That woman that kept visiting me. She was a pianist. And now that I think about it I did look like her. But why didn't she tell me who she was. And what did they mean by died?_

_ …_

_ "Mom." I said shaking my head. "You never came back. Why? Why did you have to die. Why couldn't you just tell me."_

_ "Hayato." her voice said ringing into my head. "Remember, never forget to have a pure heart."_

_ "Why did you die?" I asked closing my eyes. "Mom."_

* * *

"Gokudera!" a voice said waking me from dream. "Come on wake up. Gokudera?"

Huh? Who is that? That's not mom...no that was a dream. Where am I? What happened?

"Gokudera are you awake?" another familiar voice coming from my left, the opposite side of the first voice and this one was female instead of male.

I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright lights above me."Huh?"

"Gokudera!" the male voice from earlier said excitedly something warm gabbed my hand and held it up. "You woke up finally!"

I looked over to see a calloused hand gripping mine tightly. I followed the hand up till I saw the face of its owner. Yamamoto was leaning close smiling. "Takeshi?" I rasped wincing at the sound of my voice and tried to clear.

"Here." the female voice came again. I looked over and Chrome was sitting in a chair and was handing me a cup of water. I sat up and took the cup drinking the water quickly.

"Thank you." I said as she took the cup back and sat it on the counter behind her.

"No problem." she smiled looking relieved. "How are you feeling. You feel asleep quickly but we couldn't wake you up." Who was that man? And what did he want with me?

"Does your head hurt?" Yamamoto asked worry shadowing his face.

"Not anymore." I said shaking my head. "How long have I been asleep.

"Ummm Gokudera." Chrome said leaning forward and placing a hand on my arm. "You've been asleep for 3 days."

"What!?" I said loudly. I threw the blankets back and jumped out of bed. I didn't go very far before the world tilted and I fell.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto said leaping out of his chair and catching me before I could hit the floor. "Gokudera you should get up so quickly, you're still sick."

"Ugh." I said shaking my head. "I have to talk to Juudaime. I'm fine."

"No you aren't." he said picking me up and laying me back on the bed. "If you need to talk to Juudaime then I'm going to see him now. He wanted me to come and get him once you woke up, he was worried about you."

"No, I'll go to him." I said struggling to get out of bed but Yamamoto held me down.

"Look I know," Yamamoto said shaking his head. "I know you think it's your job to go to him. But even he said to come and get _him_ when _you_ woke up. Not the other way around. The way I read that is that he wants you to stay in bed. Now wait here without giving Chrome a headache and I'll be right back."

I laid back down as Yamamoto went out the door. I heard him say something and more footsteps left with him as he went to find Juudaime. "Chrome who else is here? That was more than just one pair of footsteps."

"All the guardians are back." Chrome said running a cold, wet washcloth through my hair and over my face. "They came back immediately after Tsuna told them you had fallen ill."

"What?" I said looking back. "Why would he do that, did something happen?"

"Gokudera..." Chrome said her face going pale. "You were in really bad shape. You almost died, your fever was really high and your vitals kept dropping. We were all really scared."

"What was wrong with me?" I asked her staring at the ceiling. This was bad I couldn't afford to get sick like this. Not with everything that was going on. And now because of me Tsuna had to call all the guardians back.

"Gokudera please don't beat yourself up over this." Chrome said as the door opened. Mukuro walked in and leaned against the door but remained quiet. "We aren't sure what you had but the doctor said it was serious and that your body was fighting hard to kill whatever you had that was making you sick. Even Shamal didn't know what it was."

"But to have to call everyone back..." I said closing my eyes.

"Listen here you idiot." Mukuro said ignoring Chrome's protest. "You got sick, that happens to people with a brain get over it. Whatever you had it's gone now so you'll just have to make it up. Besides it was time for us to come back anyway Tsuna wants to talk to us about this new family and the weapon smuggling."

"Oh yeah." I said opening my eyes when I felt something land on my lap. A pile of my clothes laid there. I looked over at Mukuro who had his back turned to me.

"Get dressed the boss is coming here." Mukuro said smirking. "The least you could do is look professional."

Chrome stood up and sat a brush down next to me. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Thanks Chrome." I said smiling. "Sorry I guess I was being really whiny."

"It's fine." she smiled then shook her head. "Just get ready and don't over do it alright? Don't forget you're still sick."

"Alright, thanks Chrome." I said smiling. She smiled back and walked out the door.

"Alright Gokudera get your head together." I told myself as I changed. "This is no time to be sick, you've got work to do."

* * *

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

"Alright now that Gokudera is awake let's get started." I said looking through my papers. "We've got a lot of work to do and not much time left."

"First off let's get this new family business out of the way." I said pulling a sheet out and passing it to Hibari. "this is the new information regarding the new family. They want to create an alliance with us but I'm hesitant to agree to it. Especially with the weapon smuggling that is going on."

"Do we know that they are a part of the smuggling?" Ryohei asked as Hibari handed him the sheet. He looked it over then looked up. "It's possible for this to just be a coincidence.  
Right?"

"It's possible." I said slowly. "But it's also possible they're the ones behind this."

"What will we do if they are behind this then?" Hibari asked leaning against the wall. "Will we be able to cancel the alliance?"

"Yes." Reborn answered pausing as he sipped his coffee. "But you'll have a new family at war with you. Are you all prepared to go to war again?"

No one answered. Of course we weren't ready for war again. The last war took its toll on us. But it wouldn't matter in this case, if it came to war then we would have no choice but to fight.

"It doesn't matter." I said sadly. "Either way we'll wind up going to war. If we don accept the alliance and then find out they're behind the smuggling I doubt they would stop just because we ask them too. And if we don't accept and they are behind it then we'll wind up going to war to stop them."

"That's true." Reborn said with a nod. "But are you ready for that?"

"No but we will be." I said sighing as the folder was handed back to me.

"Alright I'll figure out more on what to do but for now be ready for anything to happen." I told them standing up. "I'll contact the Varia and see where they'll stand on this."

"Juudaime..." Gokudera said leaning forward. "Are you sure we should ask them for help. They may use this as a chance to kill you."

"I doubt it." I replied. I honestly don't believe that they would try to kill me. "They'll wait for the enemy to kill me first. Then they'll make their move."

"But Juudaime you can't be sure." Gokudera insisted his eyes clouded with worry and exhaustion. "They've tried it before and didn't have a problem trying to kill you."

"That was different." I smiled. "We had something they wanted. Now that I am the tenth generation boss they won't try to kill me. Now it's really late let's get some sleep and we'll come up with something soon."

"Do you want us to prepare for war?" Mukuro asked speaking up for the first time this night. He had an odd gleam in his eye that he usually got when war was involved.

"Just be ready for anything." I repeated opening the door. "Now get some sleep, tomorrow will most likely be busy." I walked out and turned down the hall. I could tell Reborn and Hibari were right behind. As soon as I was sure no one else was around I stopped and turned to face them. Reborn's eyes were narrowed and Hibari stood quietly waiting for me to say something.

"We aren't ready for war." I told them frowning. "We need to stall if we can. But I think I've stalled for as long as I can."

"Then what are we going to do?" Reborn asked tilting his hat down. "Your family is in danger."

"I know." I said looking down. My family being in danger was the last thing I wanted. "I wish I could just tell them no but I don't think I can do that without giving them a reason. And I can't just accuse them of weapon smuggling if I don't even have proof that it's them. Like Ryohei said this could all just be a coincidence."

"But you don't believe that." Hibari pointed out.

"It doesn't matter what I believe." I told him turning back around walking away.

* * *

_**Beginning**: the point in time or space at which something starts. ~Google definition~_


	2. March 5th-7th

**Enjoy ;P**

* * *

**Yamamoto's P.O.V.**

I followed Gokudera to his room, he still looked pretty sick. His face was paler than normal and his movements were slow and stiff. He didn't say anything as we walked and I knew better than to say something. He stopped in front of the door and paused with his hand on the doorknob. His silver hair covered his green eyes but his mouth was in a tight line and his shoulders were tensed.

"What do you want?" Gokudera asked, his voice sounded tired and strained.

"I'm just seeing if your ok." I replied gently. "I just want to talk."

"About what?" Gokudera asked looking up at me. His eyes were foggy and he looked like he was in pain.

"Are you still in pain?" I asked him. I wanted to reach out and touch him. I wanted to hold him and make sure he was ok. But he would probably get angry if I did, so instead I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I'm fine." he hissed opening the door and rushing in. I followed him in and shut the door.

"You don't look fine." I told him, leaning against the door. "You look mad."

"I'm tired." he said shortly pulling his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor. "It's been a long, short day."

"Your upset because Tsuna trusts the Varia and you don't." I said quietly, bracing myself for the rage that was about to follow.

"So what?" Gokudera mumbled laying down on the bed and facing away from me. "Did he forget that they almost killed him?"

"Gokudera did you forget that they almost killed us too?" I asked sitting on the bed. "Tsuna didn't. He'll never forget that and he'll never completely forgive them either. But Tsuna believes in second chances, and we believe in Tsuna. Gokudera you've never doubted him before, so why start now?"

"I'm not doubting Juudaime." Gokudera said yawning. "But I don't trust the Varia."

"Tsuna isn't asking you to." I told him leaning over and giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Get some sleep we can talk tomorrow." I stood up and walked to the door when Gokudera called my name.

"Takeshi..." Gokudera started, I turned around and saw green eyes staring at me. "Where are you going?"

"I was going back to my room." I told him. "I didn't think you would want me in here."

"Oh..." he said looking away. "You can, you know. Stay here that is, if you want."

I smiled and walked to the bed and pulled the covers back and laying down. I faced away from Gokudera, I didn't want to make this harder for him. I was almost asleep when I felt Gokudera press up against me, his hands clutching at my shirt and I felt him lay his head in between my shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto." Gokudera said burying his face into my back. "I'm so sorry, Takeshi."

* * *

"If you're just going to sit there and sigh then go do it elsewhere you're annoying." Hibari growled snapping me out of my daze..

"Huh?" I replied stupidly. "Oh, sorry...I was just...thinking."

"Well think about the task at hand." he said looking back down at the papers. "We have a limited amount of time and I don't need you slowing us down."

"Right, sorry." I said grabbing another stack of papers and began reading. "But I don't understand why we're doing this. If we've never heard of this family before then why are we looking for old records of them? I thought there weren't any."

"They may not be mentioned by name." Hibari said sounding annoyed. "We're looking for anything that makes a hint that they've been around. They may not have been a family before but an organization that has been in touch with the mafia before."

"Like the Varia?" I asked reading the pages again.

"No." he said rubbing his head. "The Varia are part of the mafia. Tsuna doesn't think these people were but instead an outside group that has crossed paths with the mafia sometime before."

"Oh." I said yawning. Looking at all these papers where making me tired. "I don't think we're going to find anything..." I said stopping as a knock echoed through the library. The heavy wooden door opened and Gokudera walked in. I felt my heart skip a beat as he walked up to the table.

"Hibari," he said looking down at the man. "Juudaime wants to speak with you in his office immediately."

Hibari stood up and sat the papers down before walking out of the library shutting the door behind him. Gokudera looked over at me and I felt a blush creep up the back of my neck. He sat down and picked up the papers Hibari had sat down. The room remained quiet despite the occasional shuffle of papers.

"So Gokudera what's going on?" I asked breaking the silence without looking up from my papers. "What did Tsuna want with Hibari?"

"I don't know." Gokudera said without looking up at me. He was still paler than normal but some of the color had returned to his face and he didn't look as tired as he did last night. "I didn't ask, but Tsuna did seem worried about something."

"I wonder if he might have found something and he needs Hibari to check it out.

"Maybe." Gokudera said grabbing another stack of papers. We fell back into silence till all the stacks of papers had been sorted and thoroughly read. By the time we had finished the sky was painted with the orange of the sunset and birds could be heard singing their last songs of the day.

"So Gokudera are you feeling an better?" I asked leaning back in my chair. He looked up at me a gave a small smile.

"Yes." he said looking back down at the papers. "I'm fine now."

"Hey Gokudera..." I started sitting up and leaning forward toward him. "There's been some things have been bothering me." I told him as he looked up at me, he lowered his eyes and sat still. "It's probably nothing and I'm just worrying for nothing."

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Why did you leave the restaurant?" I asked him taking the papers out of his hands and sitting them down. I took his hands in and scooted my chair closer to him bringing one of his hands to my lips. "And what made you stop in the alley."

He stiffened and winced looking sad. "I'm sorry about that..."

"Gokudera I'm not mad and I'm not asking for an apology." I whispered against his hand. "I just want to know what happened. If it's not something you want to talk about then I won't ask again."

"I kept hearing a girl screaming." he told me quietly looking up at me. I lifted my head and watched him as he explained. "When I got that headache I started hearing a girl screaming in pain. She kept asking for help, she needed someone to help her. And I could hear someone saying my name beneath her screaming. He kept saying it quietly wanting me to come and find him. I don't know why I did but it was like something was pulling me so I left the restaurant and went to find them. The screaming was the loudest in the alley but when I looked there was just a man standing there."

"I didn't see anyone." I told him paling slightly. "You were the only one in the alley."

"There was someone there." he whispered. He looked up his eyes were sharp and definite and sharp like they were back in school. "He left when you and Chrome showed up. He had a crescent shaped pendent in his hand and his face was covered by a hood. But he was definitely there."

"I believe you." I told him standing up. He stood and I followed him out of the library, locking the door behind us. The library was at the end of the mansion we rarely went to so we were all alone. The quiet between us wasn't something all that unusual. Even in high school we usually enjoyed each others company in silence.

I looked over as we made our down the abandoned hallway. The golden sunset colored his silver with a light orange and made his hair glow with a light orange and it illuminated his enchanting green eyes. He took my breath away and I could help but stare, he looked over and caught my eyes. I stopped walking and he did too looking puzzled.

"Takeshi?" he said turning to face me. "What's wro..." he started before I leaned down and capture his lips. His eyes widened and a blush crept up his face. I licked his bottom lip and he parted them granting me access to his sweet mouth. I moaned and pushed him up the wall, he groaned and closed his eyes tangling his tongue with mine, he hands slid up under my shirt scratching at my back. I winced and pushed up harder against him enjoying the rising heat between us.

I pulled away as the need for oxygen became to great. "Hayato..." I panted kissing down his neck before biting down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. He hissed raising a hand to cover his mouth.

"S-stop." he whimpered arching into my touch as I trailed my hands down to his hips. "W-what...if...someone sees." he panted weakling trying to push me away.

"Let them..." I said nipping his lips before mixing our tongues together in battle. My mind was quickly going blank and my body was acting on its own. I pulled myself away with a sigh leaning my head on his shoulder panting. I felt him against the wall his body heaving against mine. "Hehe...maybe not."

"Why?" Gokudera asked wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

"I wouldn't have been able to stop." I said standing straight and smiling. "Come one lets get something to eat I'm starving."

"Well you haven't ate anything have since early this morning." he replied straightening his shirt. He turned and began walking back down the hallway fighting to get the blush of off his face. I smiled and followed him with my hands shoved in my pockets. This is a life I wouldn't trade anything for.

* * *

**Hibari's P.O.V.**

We stood in silence as the setting sun created dancing shadows on the floor. I watched Tsuna from my position by the door where I was leaning against the frame. Tsuna had his back towards me staring out the window. What he was staring at I didn't know, but I knew that if I broke the silence then I would break him in the process.

The silence stretched until Tsuna shifted and spoke. "She's gone." he whispered, his voice steady. I didn't say anything, I only continued to watch. "The house was destroyed, and she was gone."

"The neighbors?" I asked quietly.

"They didn't see or hear anything." Tsuna said his voice rising. "She's missing and no one knows anything." he took a deep breath before speaking again. "Hibari I want you to find out what happened." he turned and I felt my heart freeze. Tsuna's eyes were cold and hard and the smile that usually graces his lips was replaced by an icy frown. "I want to know what happened to her and find her."

I walked up to him and bowed. "Yes Boss."

"Find my mother." he ordered his voice going flat. "And the people who took her."

"And when I find them?" I asked not looking up.

"My only concern is my mother." he said. "I don't care what you do to them as long as it's not murder. But don't be careless, don't put my mother in any more danger."

I stood up and walked towards the door thinking of plans to complete the mission. I stopped as he spoke again. I turned around and looked at him.

He had a small smile on his face and some small light returned to his sad eyes. "Thank you." he said his voice going warm. I bowed and left pulling my phone out of my pocket. I wasn't going to take any of the guardians with me but I knew one person I could call that would help. I flipped open my phone and dialed Kusakabe's number. My patience was already low so luckily I didn't have to wait long for him to answer.

"Hibari?" he said with a surprised tone.

"I need you to do something." I interrupted him. "And I don't know how long I have. Tsunayoshi's mother has been kidnapped."

Tsunayoshi Sawada?" he asked before rushing on when I didn't reply. "I haven't heard anything and no one has been talking about it."

"That's what he said." I replied walking into my room. "The neighbors know nothing yet she's gone and the house is completely trashed."

"I just sent a couple of the boys to check it out." Kusakabe replied. "I'll call you if we find out anything. Do you think it might be someone connected with the mafia or the weapon smuggling?"

"I doubt it." I replied pulling on a black t-shirt. I couldn't walk around in town in a suit without looking suspicious. "A mafioso wouldn't trash the house. They wouldn't make it so obvious she was kidnapped. As for being part of the weapon smuggling it wouldn't make sense. One, we would probably know by now, two, we already can't find them so they wouldn't have to worry about using her to get away." I said looking through my closet.

"Then it might have just been common street gang that either has enough standing that people are too scared to talk or they just got really lucky."

"They just got lucky." I threw a jacket on the bed and pulled out my black jeans. "But their luck just ran out. When I find them I _**will**_ bite them to death." With that I snapped my phone shut and tossed it on the bed. I pulled on my jeans and slid on my coat. Tsuna told me to find his mother and those who took her. I'll them all back here, Nana safe and the others unconscious and beaten.

* * *

**Reborn's P.O.V.**

I narrowed my eyes as Hibari drove away from the mansion. None of the guardians were supposed to leave unless they were given direct orders from Tsuna and I haven't heard that he was sending any of his guardians out.

"What are you looking so sour for Reborn?" a soft voice said beside me. I watch Lambo lean against the wall staring out the window. "Where's Hibari in a rush too?"

"How should I know?" I growled walking off in the direction of Tsuna's office. The idiot followed me smirking out my outburst. My eyes narrowed and my irritation raised.

"Just asking since you seem to always know what's going on." he said walking two steps behind me. "Tsuna seems to have been out of it earlier this morning." he jerked back as I stopped and turned to him.

"What do you mean?" I said glaring at him. He raised his hands and paled slightly.

"I had to drop off a message from that was sent from Iemitsu." he replied shaking his head. "I just did what I was told."

"What was the message?" I said grabbing his arm. He winced at my grip on his arm. He raised his hand and laid it on mine but he didn't try to pull away.

"I don't know." Lambo said looking away. "And I didn't ask, he looked upset and he wasn't up to talking so I left."

"And so you left." I spat, throwing his arm at him. "Why did I choose you as guardian when you're so useless?" I turned and walked away missing the sad look he gave me as he watched me walking away.

Damn him, this could have been something important and Lambo just leaves. He's nothing but a coward. To think that I had hoped that 5 year old cry baby would grow up and become a good mafioso. I was a fool to think that good for nothing idiot would ever amount to anything.

"Hey Reborn." Yamamoto said as I rounded the corner almost bumping into Gokudera. He glared at me while Yamamoto smiled his usual annoying smile. "You look mad about something, is everything alright?"

"Does anything anything take that ridiculous smile off your face?" I growled pushing past them, my frustration growing with every passing second. So by the time I got to Dame-Tsuna's office I was murderous. I threw open the door and Tsuna looked up his eyes weary as I approached his desk.

"Reborn." he said looking back at his papers. "Is something wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me that." I said slamming my hands down on his desk. "Maybe you can explain why Hibari was leaving the mansion a few minutes ago."

"I sent him to do something for me." he replied, he signed the document and sat it aside before looking up at me. "Is something bothering you?"

"If there is something that needs to be discussed with all the guardians then I suggest you not withhold the information." I told him. He looked at me for a few seconds before realization dawned on his face.

"That's what you're angry about?" he said standing up. "How did you know about the message from my father?"

"Your lightning guardian told me." I replied narrowing my eyes. "We have a new family and weapon smuggling going on and you are withholding information."

"Reborn stop." he said rubbing his head. "I am not withholding information. My mother is missing and I sent Hibari to see what information he could find."

"Why not tell the others then?" I asked him. When did his mother go missing and why didn't Iemitsu contact me?"

"There wasn't a point." he said. "At the moment we have more important things to worry about than my mother going missing." he winced as he said it and I honestly felt bad for him, his mother was one of the most important people to him, for him to say that I knew it was breaking him inside. "I can't afford to send any of my guardians away. Not even Hibari, but Reborn, he might be the only one who can get information on my mother. I can't abandon her, no matter what's going on here and I couldn't afford to send you. Dad wanted to send Basil but Basil is already on a mission for the CEDEF and wasn't anywhere near Japan or Italy."

"You still should have notified that others." I told him rubbing my head. "But what's done is done and all decision are ultimately yours to make. You have no information on what happened to her?"

"No, no one saw anything." he said moving over to the window. Whenever he had to think about a lot of stuff he always seemed to look out the window. "Father had asked the neighbors if they knew what might have happened and they said they didn't see or hear anything."

"How can no one know anything?" I said sitting on the arm of the couch tilting my hat over my eyes.

"Hopefully Hibari will be able to find that out." he said looking out the window at the empty grounds. The guards were all at their posts, unseen from untrained and trained eyes. "That's why I sent him. He'll have the Foundation helping him." the room grew dark as the last of the sun finally set, the moonless night cast no shadows in the room making the atmosphere oppressive and heavy. "I know Hibari will find her, safe." he said pausing for awhile before muttering so low I thought I might have misheard him. "Alive..."

"He will." I said standing and bowing. "I'll leave now. I still have some affairs to tend to please make sure you finish all of the ones that need done tonight as well please."

"I will." he said walking to his desk. I nodded and left, not pausing as the door shut behind me I set off down the hall making my way to the kitchen. I needed to speak to Skull, as much as I despised him there was something I needed him to do.

* * *

**Gokudera's P.O.V.**

I frowned as I stared out the kitchen window. The sky was dark and moon wasn't able to shine tonight. The window blew the trees around harshly the temperature was beginning to drop. I rubbed my arms as goosebumps appeared.

"Are you cold Hayato?" Takeshi asked looking over at me. We had just finished eating and were relaxing in the kitchen since we were too lazy to actually move. "We can go back up to the room."

I rolled my eyes and dismissed that last thought. "No I'm fine." I said glaring out the window. "What's wrong with Tsuna?" I asked turning to Takeshi. He shrugged and walked around the table.

"I'm sure Tsuna's just fine." Takeshi said rubbing my shoulders. "If something was wrong then he would have told us."

"I suppose." I said looking down. If it was really important Tsuna would have told us. I gasped as Takeshi spun my around pushing me out the door. Almost everyone had fallen asleep and Reborn was no where to found, not that that was unusual. The hall was completely dark was made our way to the stars. Takeshi held my hand in his as he led me up the stairs.

Thunder could be heard in the distance and flashes of lightning could be seen if you looked out the window. It wasn't close enough to light the house but it still looked menacing as it outlined the bare trees outside. Takeshi led me to his room and pulled me inside, he locked and shut the door behind me and walked all the way into the room shrugging off his jacket.

I threw my jacket onto the chair with his and sat down on his bed. He sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. His room was pretty much just like him. He had a picture of his mom and dad on his dresser along with some of his old books that were mostly about baseball. He had his old bat in the corner with a worn ball on the floor beside it. His closet doors were shut but I knew inside there were everyday outfits along with the suits that we were required to wear for important things. I took a deep breath and noticed that his room also smelled liked him. Something I hadn't noticed before. It had that familiar sent from when we were still in school that I had always tried to ignore. I leaned into him and held his arms closing my eyes. He smelled just like the rain, he smelled fresh, and clean. But he also had that smell that I could only describe as him, a smell that reminded me of warmth and safety. A smell that had no name.

"Are you asleep?" he asked after we had sat in silence for awhile, the storm was closer and you could hear the wind howling outside. Rain had started to fall lightly and lightning was now able to light up the room casting eerie shadow through out the room. Thunder rumble and was followed by another flash of lightning. The rain grew steadier and harder and now could be heard pounding against the roof. While it was rare for it rain like this in March it still happened from time to time. So it didn't shock me, but it did shock me with it's ferocity. "Hayato?" he asked again shifting slightly.

"No I'm not." I muttered burying my face in his arms. "What time is it?"

"Almost 2." he said. "Let's lay down your arms are cold." I grasped onto his shoulders as he suddenly lifted me into the air before laying me down on the bed. He crawled over me and covered us up with the blankets. "The storm's getting worse."

"I know." I said staring up at the ceiling. I felt him slowly drape his arm across my stomach and I gave a sad smile. I didn't want him to be hesitant in our relationship but I knew for awhile he would be. I also knew that it was my fault he was.

"Why do you look sad all of sudden." he asked lifting himself up onto his elbow. I grabbed his arm as he went to move and looked away from him.

"I don't want you to be so hesitant." I told him as I stared at his bat. He had given up baseball so he could join the Vongola family. And for some reason I felt sad, he was good at it and he loved it.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." he said laying back down, he pulled his arm from grasp and slide up my side till he was able to run his fingers threw my hair.

"I love your hair Hayato." he said smiling. "It's really pretty and soft."

"Are you trying to sound romantic?" I asked turning over to face him. "Cause if you are that's a really cliched line."

"Haha you hurt me Hayato." he laughed taking on an old accent. "I mean nothing more than comment you on your beauty. It is definitely something to admired."

I laughed and I felt him begin to shake next to me as he joined in on my laughter. I stop as he kissed my forehead. "Seriously thought Hayato." he said tugging lightly on my hair. "You are beautiful, please don't ever forget that. Your hair, your eyes, you pale skin, even your scars. They make you beautiful. And your temper makes you beautiful, everything about you makes you beautiful." I blushed and hit his arm gently.

"What brought all that on?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I wanted to tell you that." he said yawning. "I have for a long time. And now that we're dating I finally can."

I yawned and closed my eyes. "Thank you Takeshi. Don't you dare change, you hear baseball freak. If you change I won't forgive you. Stay the way you are, the way you have always been."

He hugged me and slowly I fell asleep. "I won't, for you, I will never change." I heard him whisper before we both fell asleep oblivious to raging storm outside, or to the shadows that filled the room.

* * *

**T****suna's P.O.V.**

I flopped down on my bed burying my face into the pillows. My body ached and my head was spinning. I rolled over and looked out the window, lightning kept flashing lighting up the inside of my room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes looking around, the desks in my room was covered with history books and maps. And my floors weren't any better, the were varies papers but used and clean that littered almost every inch of the floor. This was the room of the Vongola boss, a mess. I stood up and crossed over to my closet stripping down to my boxers on the way. I pulled on my blue sweats and a blue t-shirt that I used for bed. Natsu jumped out of the closet giving me a shock. I laughed as I held him to me. I walked back to the bed and tossed him on it. He rolled over and gave a small roar. I sat down on the bed and summoned sky flames from ring and held it out to him. He licked it and started purring as he drank the flames. I flipped open my phone, it was well past two and I would have to get up early in the morning. I rubbed Natsu's back and moved him to the pillow and laid down next to him. I listened to his soft purring and slowly fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

I woke up to Natsu hissing at something that was lit up at the end of my bed. I sat up and picked my phone and Natsu up. My eyes widened and I quickly answered the phone.

"Hibari?" I whispered forgetting that I was alone except for Natsu who was staring up at me curiously but he began purring when I said Hibari's name.

"I thought I told you to call me Kyoya." he laughed. "Why are you whispering?"

"No reason just habit." I said speaking up. "Did you find my mother?" I asked desperately, I wouldn't even try to hide I had to know where my mother was.

"Yes." he said, I could hear rustling beside him and I knew he wasn't alone. "The Foundation found out who took her. She's hear in Italy."

"She is?" I asked confused. What was she doing in Italy? "Is she ok?"

"Yes." Kyoya said. "We can see her from here. She's tied to a chair in the kitchen, she doesn't appear to be hurt in anyway but she does look tired. We were getting ready to go in and get her. I wouldn't to call you first to let you know that in an hour we will be bringing your mother to you and the people that took her."

"Kyoya," I said quickly before he hung up.

"What?" he said sounding slightly tiring.

"Please be careful." I told him. "I don't you or anyone else in the Foundation getting hurt."

"We won't get hurt." he laughed. "We already know about the idiots in that house. They're going to be easy to take out, there's only five of them and we have their locations. When we have them I'll leave some of my people hear to inspect the house for any sign of being part of the new family or weapon smuggling."

"Thank you." I said letting out a sigh of relief. "I thought it would take much longer to find her. Bring her back soon, I'll be expecting her in an hour don't be late."

"I am never late." he growled. I laughed and the line went dead. I dropped my phone on my pillow and picked Natsu up going over to the closet and changed into a suit. I walked out of my room petting Natsu the entire time.

"Reborn wake up the other guardians and tell them to come to my office in an hour." I said looking over to where Reborn was leaning against the wall in the dark. "We're going to have some guests."

He nodded and left muttering a string of curses under his breath. I smiled and shivered, even after all these years he still scared me, though I doubt anything would ever change that. I walked into the office and place Natsu on my desk. He whimpered slightly as I walked past him closing the curtains.

"Don't worry Natsu." I said for no reason. I was nervous too, that's why he was nervous. He mirrored what I felt and I knew until I saw Mother and Kyoya I would remain nervous. No comforting would be able to change that.

* * *

"Boss." a guard said bowing from the doorway. "Hibari-dono* is here."

"Thank you." I said walking to the back of my desk. I picked up Natsu and sat him on my lap. I felt a great relief when Kyoya and Mother walked in and it took all my strength not to show it. Yamamoto and Gokudera both stood up and led Mother over to the couch. She smiled and at them and looked over at me. "Hello Mother, are you alright."

"Tired." she said looking around the room. "Can you believe it, these boys just walked right in and started breaking everything. Then they dragged me out of the house and knocked me out. The next thing I know I'm tied to a chair in a stranger's house. Then these young men came in then arrested those boys. This young man told me that I'm in Italy. Tsu-kun is that true? I mean you're here, but how did I get here?"

"I'm sorry Mother." I said giving her a small smile. "You went through a lot but you're safe now. Yes you're in Italy,but I don't know how you got here. Are you hurt at all though?"

"No." she said standing up. "But I should call your father."

"Of course." Reborn said gesturing her over to him. "Kyoko and Haru will let you use the kitchen phone." they nodded and led her out of the room.

"Hibari." I said as moved to stand beside me. "What about the men?"

"Mere child's play." he said sending a swift message. "They'll be brought in now."

"How many?" Chrome asked looking at Hibari.

"Five." he replied watching the door.

"You're bringing in all five?" Chrome asked as Yamamoto and Gokudera sat back down.

"Yes." he replied sitting Roll on my desk who was trying to get to Natsu. Natsu jumped onto the desk and curled up into a ball as Roll approached. "Though not all of them may be conscious. I was only told to bring them in alive." he finished, watching Roll lick my finger. I looked up as Kusakabe entered with five badly beaten men in with him. He nodded and the Foundation members dropped them onto the floor and left.

"Mukuro please make sure they can't move." I asked rubbing Roll's stomach as he rolled onto his back. "But I want them to be able to talk." Mukuro glared at me but green vines crept out of the floor and bound them. One of the men looked up and glared at me with a look of pure hatred.

"That one seems to be their boss." Hibari said returning his glare. "He's not known for his manners. He doesn't appear to have any actually." he walked over pulling out his tonfas and stood behind them.

"Fuck you!" he spat, Hibari hit him on his head causing the man to collapse.

"As I said no manners." Hibari growled.

"Then show him some." Gokudera growled having to be retrained by Yamamoto who didn't look like he cared if Gokudera attacked him or not.

Hibari grabbed the man's hair and forced him to look at me. "You will answer to him or I will punish you. You will speak only when he tells you too or I will punish you. You will not show him the disrespect you just did or I will kill you. Sound fair to you?" he asked looking at me. I nodded and looked back down at the man. I hated it when I had to get like this, when I had to act mean. Even though they took my mother and I hated them I still had a hard time being mean.

"What were you planning on doing with the woman we found with you?" I asked keeping my voice flat. The man only smirked and spat on the floor not saying anything. Hibari hit him between his shoulder blades causing the man to lurch forward.

"Answer him." Hibari hissed.

"Why should I?" he laughed. "You won't like the answer. I'm just saving you from a heartache." I didn't reply and only watched him the dread I felt earlier creeping back into my heart.

"Maybe you didn't understand." Chrome said standing up her hair lifting in a gentle breeze as she summoned her illusions. She glanced at the vines and turned them into snakes that tightened their grip on the man who began to struggle. "When the boss asks you a question you answer. And I'd stop struggling or they'll keep tightening around you till your bones break."

"No wait please!" a man behind him yelled. "I'll answer your question but please don't kill my brother!" Chrome turned to look at me and I nodded. She turned back and the snakes turned back into vines. Hibari hit him one more time and moved behind the other man. This one was younger looking than the others, almost as if he was just a young boy, and he was very pale and was trembling slightly but remained silent until I remember that he would talk till I told him too. I smiled on the inside, Kyoya could scare so many people and in such a short amount of time too, it was kind of funny if it wasn't you he was scaring.

"Tell me." I told him noticing his wince.

"We received a phone call a couple weeks ago." he said his shaking growing worse. "W-we didn't know who the p-person was h-his v-voice was distorted so we d-don't actually know i-if it's a boy or a g-girl it was so distorted. B-but the person g-gave us an address and told us to t-take the woman that lived there back to Italy. W-we were told not to h-harm her in any way and that we would find a-an envelope in our m-mailbox. And h-he was right a large v-vanilla envelope was filled with money. H-he said that we would get the other half a-after he had the woman. H-he didn't tell us h-he wanted with her. At least if h-he did I wasn't told. He only talked to m-my brother. W-we just did what w-we were told." Hibari raised his tonfas and the boy flinched and cried out again. "Honest! I don't know anything else."

"Hibari stop." I said and he lowered his tonfas. "How old are you?"

He looked up and looked back to Hibari then to me. "13." he replied, his voice cracking.

"Where are your parents?" I asked him. He was too young to be living alone.

"They died in a fire." he said looking at the floor. I shook my head and stood up. The boy snapped his head up and look at me as I walked to stand in front of my desk. "M-my brother has been taking care of me since I was 7."

"You have no idea why this man wanted her?" I asked. "Think about it for a moment. Try to remember anything else."

"You'll be fine." Yamamoto said kneeling down in front of him. "You're doing great, just answer the questions and Hibari won't hurt you, he's good on his word. If you help us then we'll be able to help you."

"I don't want you to kill us!" he cried out suddenly throwing Yamamoto off for a moment. "The man said that the woman was the mother of the 10th Vongola boss and that if anyone found out what we were doing then his guardians would come out and kill us. He said that you guys didn't have an issue with killing and that you wouldn't hesitate to do so no matter the reason."

"Kid if Juudaime wanted you dead you'd already be dead." Gokudera growled lighting a cigarette. "Yet your not and continue to remain useful and you'll find that you will live longer."

"But I can't remember anything!" he sobbed tears flowing down his eyes. "I wasn't told everything, my brother just said to do what he said and not to ask questions. That's what I did!"

"Enough." I said. "For now no more. Reborn I want you and Lambo to take the four men down to the cells* and we'll take care of them later. No we aren't going to kill them." I said as I saw the boy start to panic. "We'll question them later on. Ryohei take this boy with them and Reborn put him in another cell that's as far away from theirs as possible." they nodded and Reborn and Lambo both lifted the four somewhat conscious men. And Ryohei lifted the boy and guided him out of the room with the others. "I-Pin in a couple minutes I want you to go to the kitchen and make something small for that boy and then talk to him, try to calm him down see if he tells you anything else. Maybe once he's calm he'll be able to remember more. I'm sorry to ask this of you."

"It's fine." I-Pin said nodding her head. "He's so young. I can't imagine how he got caught up in all this."

"If this is the life he led since he went into his brother's care then it's the only life he knows." I said rubbing my head. Dawn was just now peaking over the horizon and I don't think any of us actually slept. "I don't want him alone at anytime though. At noon switch with Chrome, I have a feeling he'll probably feel more comfortable with girls then he will be with boys. He might be more willing to talk then." I-Pin nodded and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera I want you both to go to the CEDEF headquarters and report to Basil everything that is happening right now." I told them. "I doubt my father is there at the moment. Get some rest first but in four hours I want you on your way there. See if Basil might have an information on this group. He should be willing to help you but if not tell him to contact me and I'll try to work something out so that he will."

"But Tsuna." Yamamoto said. "Wouldn't Iemitsu be heading over here since Nana is?"

"As to my knowledge my father isn't even in Italy at the moment." I said shaking my head. "I don't know where he is or if she was even able to get through to him."

"She was." Haru said entering the room. "And I'll be willing to talk to that boy after Chrome. I-Pin filled us in. I know what to do and I won't communicate with the other four."

"That's fine but I may send Ryohei down with you." I said picking Roll and Natsu both up and they clawed at my sleeves to get my attention. "That's the same if Kyoko goes down there too. I don't want either one of you down there without a guardian even if it's the both of you."

"Thank you I didn't really want to be down there alone anyways." Haru said looking relieved. "But I wanted to help."

I smiled, Haru was a sweet girl she always wanted to be helpful no matter how uncomfortable it would be for her I knew she would do it with little to no hesitation. "Thank you Haru. You are helping me. Now get some rest if you haven't. Be ready to go when Chrome comes and gets you. There will be guards already down there but make sure you find Ryohei before you go down there."

"I will." Haru said smiling. "Thanks for letting me help Tsuna." I smiled at her and she left Gokudera and Yamamoto left as well following her out of the room. After the room cleared I sat down at the table and rubbed my head, my eyes were heavy and I didn't know if my legs would be able to carry me much longer.

"Mew." Roll said licking at my hand. I looked up and sighed.

"Did Hibari forget you?" I asked turning my hand as he licked it.

"No." his voice came beside my ear causing me to jump. Natsu let out a cry and jumped onto my lap quivering. He laughed and picked Natsu up petting him gently to calm him down. I looked up at him, he seemed so different when he wasn't trying to kill somebody. He seemed so out of character and it made him look even more handsome. "I thought we talked about this." he said looking at me. "It's Kyoya. You are the only one allowed to call me that."

I laughed quietly putting my head down on the desk. "I didn't know if you wanted me to call you that in front of the others." I looked up as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up into him.

"You know me as Kyoya now." he said lifting my hand to his lips. "And only you will ever see me as you do now. You changed me Tsunayoshi, and now you must take responsibility for it."

"I hope that won't be too difficult." I said as he brushed my hair back out of my eyes. He slid his hand over my eyes and down to my lips where he touched them gently. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine in a gentle moment that didn't last long.

"It won't be as long as I am your only lover." he whispered before straightening up. "I need a shower." I blinked and started laughing. He gave me a look and started pulling me to the door. I quickly snatched up Roll and he pulled me out into the hall. "Your room is closer."

"W-what?" I said as he pulled me down the hall which thankfully was empty. He pushed open my door and walked in letting go of my hand as we walked in.

"Do you mind?" he asked pointing to my bathroom.

"Not really." I said blushing. "I just wasn't expecting that. What about your clothes?"

"There in my bag." he replied. "I stopped by my room and grabbed them." I looked at him as he pulled his shirt off and turned on the water. I felt heat go down my neck as my blush spread. He planned this! I unzipped his bag and pulled out his clean clothes just as the door shut. "Just bring them in ok?"

"B-but!" I said starting to shake. I sat Roll down by Natsu and walked up to the door. The shower water was running but I couldn't hear anything else. I paused, what the heck was I expecting to hear? I sighed and opened the door, the curtain was closed but I could see his shadow. I closed the door and sat his clothes on the counter by the sink.

"Tsunayoshi," Kyoya said as I pulled him out a towel. "You did well today, with those people. Even though you were stressed about your mother and tired you didn't show it. You've changed a lot over these years ever since you began training to become the new boss."

"I'm still weak." I said leaning against the door. The steam from the shower was causing my hair to lose it's normal wild look and lay flat against my face. "I have a lot of work left to do. If I was stronger I'd be able to stop this all from happening."

"Don't say that." Kyoya said sharply. "Don't doubt yourself now, not after everything you've been through. You came to far for self-doubt."

"I'm not doubting myself." I responded, tugging at my hair. "But I know that I could be stronger than what I am."

"You are!" Kyoya said reaching out from the shower and grabbing my arm. He pulled me to him and somehow managed to pull me into the shower. The hot water hit my back soaking me with in seconds. Kyoya wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him, his wet skin sliding against mine. "You are more than strong enough. And what strength you lack, us guardians make up for. That's why we're here. To be the strength the boss lacks. The eyes and ears he doesn't have" I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. My shirt was sticking to me as if it was a fourth layer of skin and my pants were being weighed down, making my skin itch.

"Kyoya." I said looking up as he leaned down and caught my lips with his, his hands sliding up under my shirt.

"You _are_ fine." he said pulling away slightly. "I love you more today than I have any other day.

* * *

**Reborn's P.O.V.**

Now I was tired, getting the men into the cells wasn't a hard job but they did offer some resilience, well except for the youngest boy but he simply refused to acknowledge our existence completely. After hearing extreme death threats from his brother and friends he simply gave up and Ryohei had to carry him to the cell he was going to stay in. By the time I got the bastards quiet my headache had turned into a migraine. Ryohei had chosen to stay with the boy until someone came down to trade places with him. That meant I was stuck coming up out of the dungeons with the idiot cow Lambo.

Though in all honesty it wasn't that bad right now since he wasn't trying to start a conversation. But in a way his silence unnerved me. I glanced over at him, he had his head bowed and his lips in tight line, his curly hair covered his eyes but through his posture I could tell something was bothering him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I barked causing him to jump. He looked up at me his eyes wide.

"R-Reborn!" he said clutching his heart. "You startled me."

"Damn cow." I snapped.

"S-sorry." he said looking back down at the ground before stopping. I sighed and stopped as well. "It's just...I feel like I've seen that man before."

"Which one?" I asked rubbing my head.

"The main one, the brother of that boy." he replied crossing his arms. "But I don't know where I've seen him from."

"Then what help are you?!" I said annoyed. "Don't bother mentioning it if you can't give us any useful information."

"You asked though Reborn!" he yelled back surprising me. "You asked me what was the matter. You asked so I answered you! If you didn't care to know in the first place then don't bother asking next time." he finished. He tripped trying to go up the stairs and would have fallen face first if I hadn't caught him a split second before he landed.

"What the hell." I said pulling him upright.

"Let go of me Reborn." he said pulling himself out of my grasp. "I would have rather fallen. I'm tired of you. I'm tired of the way you've been treating me." He walked away leaving me standing on the steps watching him. I titled my hat down covering my eyes and grinned. Finally, a reaction of some kind that wasn't crying. I left the dungeon and walked up to the window. Light was just beginning to creep up over the horizon and I narrowed my eyes. Things were getting worse, and our every step was being watched. I have a feeling I knew what they were planning to do with Nana and if I'm right then Tsunayoshi was going to have another war on his hands, only this time with half of the mafia families in Italy.

_too be continued..._

* * *

_Me: Chapter two is now up. Honestly I am not at all happy with the ending of this chapter so I'll probably go back and work on it some more. I changed the date in which I'll be updating this story because I ran into some problems with the previous date, I only want to update this story once a month so but with the way I had it before it would update twice a month and I just couldn't do that and make a good, long enough chapter. And if you read any of my other on going stories that will go for them I will now only update my ongoing stories once a month it's easier for me instead of having one story to update after another and no real time to actually update them. Anyways some stuff is going down now and what will our favorite guardians uncover now._

**Later ;P**


	3. Chapter Update

Alright so I know I haven't uploaded anything for Raising Hope in awhile and I apologize for that. I've hit a very big wall lately for anything I write and I just can't get the words to flow right. And while I could easily finish the chapter I don't want to give you guys a crap half-assed chapter. So please bear with me and hopefully whatever slump I'm in will go away. I do truly apologize and I know this is terrible for you readers I'm sorry I really truly am. I promise I am trying to get past this block and I am making a little progress in chapter 3, hopefully soon I will be able to give you completed chapter.


End file.
